


Lucy's Pre-War Diary

by Unicornu



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crime, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Pre-War Memories, Science Experiments, Swearing, Vault-tech, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornu/pseuds/Unicornu
Summary: This is the extra the series of Lucy Feit and her memories from the pre-war life before the bombs fell. As the corruption was growing in the Institution that was based on justice - The National Court, Lucy found out the hard way that the only right choice is to join the other side of the table, the criminal underground. After dealing with brutal kidnapping by the court mobs she got directed to a mysterious man called Harrison who becomes her mentor and new boss on that path.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series is written with a thought in mind to introduce Harrison a bit better from Nuka World Diary and what happened in Lucy's pre-war life that led her to embrace the raider life post-bombs and how she became the way she is. Thank you for reading and cheers!

\- Hey sweetheart, you okay in there? Ian knocked softly on a bathroom door as he heard Lucy coughing a bit too much than she should.

\- Yes, im fine, don’t you worry. I’m probably just catching a cold after we got washed by that rain last evening. Lucy washed the blood droplets from the bottom of the sink and wiped her mouth with towel. She lied. It wasn’t a cold, but an irritation and small wounds that still remained after an incident in the cellar with court mobsters.

-There she is, all formal but still beautiful. Ian commented as she left the bathroom, putting the black leather jacket on and sweeping the dust from her pencil grey skirt.

-Have to make a good first impression at new job eh? I mean from a national court to an private low investigator office, that is quite a drop. She laughed and threw her hands around Ian neck kissing him in the lips.

She met Ian at the practice shooting center where she was having her first experience with a pistol. He was working there during day time and taking some evening shifts aswell as a bodyguard at the local club. Ian was tall, well built, with a bush of messy short black hair and always slightly unshaved, rough at the lower bottom of his face. Felt good for Lucy to brush the palm of her hand through his chin. He had a weakness for mysterious petite beauties like her and she couldn’t resist the charm flowing from his smile and shine of misty grey eyes as he offered her help that day and a coffee.

Lucy was living in a one big room apartment in tenement house. Walls were filled with red-orange bricks, a few plants placed in a corners and on the window to make it more friendly for the eye and her clothes and papers scattered all over the desk and bed. It wasn’t good for both of them to live there but it was good enough to spend a night together. At least there were never tired of seeing each other too much as both of them were busy on daily basics but at the evening they were always coming back to meet either at his or her place.

\- I still don’t know why you dropped such a good position. I mean from a court office to some assistant investigator for this weird old guy. That is indeed quite a drop hon. Ian chuckled and gave her one more kiss on her forehead after she pulled off.

\- Well, i hate the amount of responsibility i had there and this is gonna be more thrilling than just sitting in the office, i mean cmon, i’m gonna see the actual crime scene, not just stupid papers. She smiled and grabbed her bag from the counter shoving some papers in and hiding her worried face behind the blond hair after reminding herself why she actually almost ran away from there.

-Don’t forget, at eight at our bar. Ian poked her shoulder and winked at her before she left.

-Oh i won’t. Love you. She winked back at him and closed the door behind her.

As she arrived to slightly older building she checked double the location written on the paper for her new work place directed by the new boss before entering. She stepped up towards the big double winged door and approached a woman sitting behind the desk, all busy with a newspaper and sharpening her nails.

-Uh..excuse me..is this Mr. Harrison’s office? She asked looking around pondering if its the right place. The building looked almost like an abandoned type but still good enough for a living conditions.

-I would not call this an office but yes, Harrison is waiting for you, through hallway, first door to the right. She could only see a clump of black waved hair sticking out of the paper responding to her.

The building felt empty, almost like there only Mr Harrison and his secretary. She stopped at the door having a gold plaque with his name and knocked.

-Come in! A firm voice responded. Lucy dropped the bag from her shoulder and entered.

-Mr Harrison? I’m Lucy Feit...from the..court. I got directed by the....

\- I know, i know it all, just come and grab a chair, kid. He was sitting backwards in a big black chair. As she took a sit in front of his desk he spun back towards her.

Harrison was a retired black policeman around at his 50′s dressed formally in a white crumpled chemise, hell of a good one in his career at the better days but eventually life mistakes got him thrown out and forced to continue his business on his own as a private investigator. He didn’t have any family anymore, not a one that would accept him back anyway so he took a long stay in his office and eventually called it home along with his secretary Shanice. They were taking on a small or more mysterious cases that police didn’t care much about trying to avoid a hassle with a mighty ass court as he could while still staying on their good side. At least its what they thought.

\- Look kid, i know your story. Me and our Boss, we know each other for quite a while. Are you really sure u want to get yourself into this shit? It ain’t gonna be easy and i don’t want another fucking dead rookie just because he thought that being all gangsta is cool enough to keep his feet on the ground. He scanned her looking doubtfully and raising his brow. Lucy swallowed and took a deep breath before responding.

\- I am sure sir. I know the risks and i fully accept them, sir. Harrison put the elbows on the desk and pressed his clenched fists to the mouth. After a few seconds of deep thought he pulled a pistol out of a drawer and handed it to her.

\- Reload and shoot something. I don’t care what, just not my whiskey. Lucy took a pistol from his hand and did as he ordered. Ian taught her well on that. She shot a glass on a shelf behind his head and handed the pistol back.

\- Alright, tomorrow u start. We have a murder case and u gonna go with me first. Hope you have a stomach for it. Today we will talk how the things work here and where we keep the other archives for our Boss including the evidence that we would rather keep to ourselves. So listen because i won’t be repeating myself twice and if you fuck up it is gonna be your ass to shoot or worse...

\- She nodded and followed Harrison as he walked her through the office and rooms hidden behind the cabinets. It was quite impressive how many secrets this old dusty building had along with its owner. His office was legally registered, taking in any small or nasty case that the policemen didn’t care about or helping the gang to clean some shit after them occasionally. It was a new start for her life and just a first step into the shadier part of it. The evening arrived faster than she thought.

\- There’s my action girl. Late as always. Ian waited outside the bar spinning a rose in his fingers.

\- Sorry, there was a lot to take in and my boss wanted to be done with introduction today. She gave him a long kiss, good enough to forgive her being late. 

\- Harrison uh? I remember that man...quite a figure back in days. Didn’t know he is still working. Ian put a hand on her back and entered to the bar with her.

\- Actually he is in a quite good shape and he is actually still working, just privately now. I think it is gonna be perfect for me. Smaller office and i might just learn a thing or two from him. She skipped all the parts that she couldn’t let Ian to know. He was the only good and positive thing keeping her mind in a proper set at the end of each day. Letting her forget the schemes and wash away dirt while melting in his arms each night. He never knew and she wouldn’t dare to tell him from fear of losing him. It was perfect set up after all.

\- How did your training go? Bodyguarding and looking tough is not good enough for you anymore? Lucy smiled at him, joking as they sat at the table.

\- Heh, just looking tough can be boring without throwing some punches here and there in a while. He joked back and ordered two beers.

\- Cmon Ian, being a professional soldier isn’t the same thing. You will be gone out there longer than you think. Aren’t u scared? She reached with her hand towards his and squeezed it gently.

\- No i’m not. I always wanted to do this. I have just one life sweetheart so not much else to lose, other than missing on this pretty face. He brushed a cheek with his thumb and pulled her for a kiss.

\- We still have a lot of time so don’t worry about me. Today let’s have a toast for your new career and maybe a small treat later at your place eh? He clinked a bottles with her and grinned with corner of his lips.

\- How about we take that beer outside and head there right away? She smiled back and walked towards home with Ian’s arm around her waist pushing her to him. They finished their beer at the stairs to the building talking and laughing. They started kissing already in a hallway, going towards her apartment stumbling on the walls. She loved him, the feeling of safety in his arms holding her at night in bed and a assurance that she didn’t remain alone at the end of each day, no matter what happened through it.


	2. Page 2 - Initiation

The month passed since Lucy worked along with Harrison on nasty or weird cases that logic explanation was barely to be found there but gladly Harrison was already an expert on that and Lucy was open minded for even the craziest possibilities. At first he would wish to muzzle her snarky and uncareful mouth when asking questions around the crime scenes but eventually she got some of his words seriously and tuned down her attitude. He couldn’t blame her, being young and with less care than ever before, laying low enough just to keep her head on the neck.

Harrison became eventually like a mentor to her, a bit rough in his approach but it kept her impulsive nature at check. She had trust in his experience and she felt that behind his tough and roughed skin lies a softer man who just got highly disappointed at some chapter in his life and threw it all away just to do things his own dirty way.

\- Sir, i finished the report. I came up with something since...idea of a robot looking exactly like our suspect feels a bit...off. She snapped a paper from a machine and handed it to Harrison.

Her desk was placed behind the wall sharing the room in his office and he even gave her the same comfortable leather chair as he had instead of these hard wooden ones since she got hooked up on a job. It was kind of big for her size but oh boy she could almost fall asleep in it when working late.

-Good job Feit. Good to see u are not a total failure afterall. He looked over the paper and added it to the rest of the records in a file. As she walked away back to her desk he took a few seconds of thought.

-Feit, come back for a second. I might have a special job for you from the Boss this time but only if you are one hundred procent sure u can pull this off. He pulled a photo and a crumbled note out of his jacket pocket.

\- Really? My first real task from... down there? She was surprised that they would give her a try already but also a bit nervous.

\- Consider that your trust ticket that you will be the right person for the real job. She reached slowly towards the photo but Harrison pulled it back.

\- But that is serious Feit, no mistakes, no japing around, u do what you are told to do or you and me gonna have a problem. She nodded and stood placing the hands behind her back.

-Alright...this man is gonna be tonight as Sapphire night club, they already figured out his routine, where hes going, when. He somehow got his hands on a holotape with a list of some of our boys down there, today and he intends to use this. He handed her a photo of a middle aged man with a balding head, slightly more chubby. Nightmare of every secretary if that is their boss.

\- I..know him. He was working few rooms away from me. Always bothering women around ugh, i never liked him. She folded a photo and slipped it in the pocket in her pants.

\- That is why you gonna go tonight to that club, present yourself to a barman as a new worker and get that holotape from him, i don’t care how, just do it without him noticing. Also if u pull this off Sapphire is going to be your second base where u gonna join a girl named...Rosey on collecting data and other things we might need there. Barman, one of bodyguards and her are our people from the Boss so don’t talk to anyone else. He opened a bottle of whiskey and poured himself half a glass.

\- Sapphire...isn’t that actually a strip club? You want me to be a stripper now?! She looked at him lowering a corner of her lips and squinting an eye.

\- Cool down Feit, not a stripper. Rosey is already a one whore too many there. You gonna be her assistant...u know powdering her ass for a show and making sure the girls have all they need while charming the clients around and steal their shit for us, be it items or words. He took a sip talking about it as calmly as about a weather.

\- I would also get used to heels and booze at your place if u gonna stick around there and i think amout of money u might get there will compensate for...struggle. He saw her smiling softy back when he mentioned a payment. She never had a chance to experience a luxury like that in her life that. Leaving her careless parents to a one room shitty apartment and climbing the ladder to a slightly more decent life. And she didn’t last long at the court neither so the smell of money was the one her nose was lurking for.

-Stop dreaming and move Feit! I want to see you with that holotape before the morning. He shooed her with a hand and came back to his files.

\------

Gladly Ian was also taking a night shift so she didn’t have to come up with any excuse this time. Sapphire was a big night club placed a out of sight not very far away from the center. It had a wide parking area with tables outside and amount of neons that would give a dead one epilepsy. It was also very expensive one so only high or shady figures were coming there for a nice piece of ass and drink. And the club also respected privacy of their clients so no families even knew their husbands and wifes would lurk in such a place. Secrecy, luxury, beautiful women and money. Lucy saw one of bodyguards recognizing her and pointing with his head towards the back entrance. She took a right through narrow alley next to the building and entered the door that had a “Staff” sign written on it keeping her head low and face hidden beneath the hair.

She entered and to her surprise there was already a red haired tanned woman waiting for her, sitting on a bunch of beer boxes with a cigarette.

\- They warned me you tend to be late so i lighted one. I’m Rosey. Want a smoke before the job? She pulled pack of out of her shiny bra.

\- No...i should probably focus on a....actually you know what, sure. She pulled a smoke out of a pack and leaned down towards Rosey’s lighter. She had to get used with bad habits aswell if she was about to work in such a place.

\- So how much u actually know about me? Lucy asked coughing a bit on a first puff.

\- Enough to know that u might be just a girl for a job. Let’s go dress you up first. She stood up and guided Lucy through hallways filled with colorful rooms and lights and a smell of perfume.

\- Isn’t it a bit suspicious for me to just come in here like that and work? I mean the manager doesn’t know....

\- Look. She interrupted. - There is already so many girls and waitresses that anyone can barely keep up with it. And when u make this much money it tends to cover your sight on a situation. They entered her quarters. It was lighted with red and green gloomy lights, a dressing table filled with all kinds of jewelry and feathery scarfs , decorated with a huge mirror wearing a gold frame along with a rack stuffed fully with skimpy and sparkly outfits. A room for star...but not star of movie but a strip show.

\- That should fit you. And don’t forget the make up and a mask. We have a sort of carnival theme tonight. She handed her black sparkly skirt along with a fitting bra. Our target should be here soon.

\- Alright, alright. Lucy took the clothes and hid behind the room screen to undress. - So what...brought u..u know, to this place and this job? She asked while pulling with all her strength the skirt on her tights jumping a bit in a process.

\- Three words. Nothing-to-lose. I have no family and no one gives a shit about me anyway so i can do whatever the hell i want...and the money is good. She threw her a pair of heels that hit her in the head behind the screen.

-Ouch..good for you, i guess. At least u don’t have to lie to anyone, almost...

\- Look at you, your lucky not to be a stripper or they would eat you alive. She chuckled as Lucy came out prepared, a bit stiff on the heels.

\- So what’s the plan? I mean i know we are suppose to work together on this one. She spotted a bottle of booze on the table and shoved a sip down her throat to relax a bit and..to get used with yet one more bad habit as Harrison suggested her.

\- Well, u go down and u just present yourself and tell him u have other special girl tonight since Tania got sick. Then i’m gonna take care of him and get that holotape and as we finish i will hand it to you. She explained as they left the room.

\- Sounds too easy. Lucy pondered.

\- Because it is that easy if u know how to charm...and lie..and steal shit swift enough. U will see soon enough. Rosey pushed her forward as their target entered a club.

\--

Lucy pushed her breasts up and puffed her hair with hands before approaching their target.

\- Mr Villin i assume? She approached man smiling with her teeth.

\- Finally some service, direct me to Tania as usually honey. It’s already paid. He took a long look at her whole figure before taking the glasses off and hanging them on his pocket. He looked also high from drugs, his face all sweaty and red.

\- I’m so sorry sir but Tania called in sick....but we have someone as wild and skilled as her. Please, let me direct you to her room, her name is Rosey. Lucy stroke a hair with a hand and winked at him feeling a deep disgust inside but job needs to be done.

\- Why didn’t they call me before then? Hmpf...ok fine. As they walked towards the guests private rooms he didn’t even try to hide he is staring at her ass swaying to the sides. - Aren’t u availble too honey? That ass of yours would look good on my....

\- No sir, i’m making sure our girls are prepared for our every client’s desire. She interrupted before letting him finish his dirty thought and opened a door to a room where Rosey was already prepared for a private show.

\- Shame...you would make a lot of money riding a rich man like me. She closed the room behind him and leaned against the wall waiting for the session to end. She could hear him calling her all the ugliest words woman could hear. 

\- God..and that pig has a wife and kid. But suddenly a sound of struggle and choking reached her ears. She hesitated before peeking inside to not ruin Rosey plan but eventually looked inside.

\- Get off me you fuck! He looked angry and high at the same time pushing her to the floor and choking her.

\- I know what you trying to do you fucking whore! Yo..you fucking bitches are all the same. Money and dick ain’t enough for your cunt eh? He was angry and shaky from the high of drugs and booze.

Lucy shut and locked the door behind her. No one could know what's going on and they had no idea how he knew about the set up but something needed to be done and fast as he was out of control. The hatred towards this man finally found a release as she saw Rosey choking and struggling under his big cushy sweaty body. She shattered a bottle and stabbed him in the back repeatedly until he released Rosey and fell on his side. Just Lucy didn’t stop there. She sat on his chest and placed a glass shard in her both hands, shoving it down right in his throat few times. The blood spilled onto her face and chest.

\- Fucking hell! Rosey grabbed a towel and covered his mouth along with a neck to not let any sounds leave his mouth while he was bleeding out. Lucy was breathing heavly and fast, frozen, the blood dripping from her hands and face. She killed someone for the first time. 

\- It was not suppose to happen like that, shit shit..we need to do something. Rosey was wiping the blood from the floor aswell. Luckily there was no carpet. Something in Lucy mind shifted and her face turned from shocked to focused as she pulled herself up.

\- Did he come with a car? She asked while going through dead man clothes left on a couch looking for a holotape and a keys.

-Yes, its parked right by the back entrance since front was full. Why? She clumped all the bloody towels together and looked at her.

\- We..need to take him out, get him into car and drive away somewhere, get rid of the body, clothes, everything. Rosey nodded and peeked outside the room to make sure no one will see them carrying him outside. Luckly their bodyguard was not so far away so she could give the signal to distract the rest for a while.

\- Fucking hell, he’s heavy. They struggled a lot but managed to pack him into his car eventually, shoving him into the back seat low enough to hide him out of the view and covering him with his clothes. They packed all the dirty towels into the baggage.

\- Can you drive? Lucy asked while handing her a jacket to cover themselves a bit.

\- I’m your girl. But you will have to get a license too eventually if this is how you do your bloody job. My god...he starts to stink, lets hurry. Rosey was not happy, she usually never let the plans go in this manner but she was lucky to have a backup that night.

\- Thanks for help. He was bloody heavy and aggressive as fuck. Her face softened as they drove his car outside towards the nearest empty cliff.

\- Don’t mention it...it was an impulse and since we will work together it would be shame to fuck it up on a first day like that eh? She wiped the blood from her face and sighted.

\- You okay? I mean i know you saw blood and shit with Harrison but i don’t think you ever killed anyone before like that? Rosey looked at her with a concern.

\- I’m fine...i will be fine. I mean, i know what i agreed to so..i will just swallow it and move on right? As they arrived to a cliff Lucy pulled a small gas canister and started emptying it all over the car sits and dead body.

\- That’s my girl. You will be okay. Do you think tho Harrison will be angry? It kind of came out of hand. They let the car drive itself towards the cliff and crash down in a fire as it hit the rocks, burning down everything away.

\- Kind of is a small word for what just happened. But how he knew? Lucy asked as they drank the rest of the whiskey that was left in a bottle they took with them.

\- I have no idea but i’m glad you were there. Most important is that we have holotape and we cover all tracks from this night. Lets find a pick up and go back. 

\-----

Sun didn’t raise yet, it was still very early so Lucy kept her word to get the holotape to the office on time. Her face cleaned from all the make up but tired and pale from a whole night of work.

\- I got the holotape and...well.. Lucy approached Harrison standing silently in his office with a back towards her. 

\- You had one job Feit, get the fucking holotape and leave! He turned around abruptly grabbing her by a neck and pushing to the wall. - What the fuck happened there?!

\- He somehow knew! I had no choice sir. She tried to pull his hands off for a bit of air but even with 50 years on his back Harrison was not one to joke with when shit hits the fan.

\- Did you get rid of the body? Wiped evidence? He didn’t release her until he got all the answers.

-Yes! The bodyguard covered us and the barman knows so if anyone asks he came and left because Tania wasn’t available. His car is crashed and burned along with him outside of town. She fell on her knees and coughed as Harrison finally let her out of grip.

\- At least that, goddamit Feit. Things never go smooth with you around. He sighted in disappointment but after a moment he offered her hand to stand up.

-But you did your job after all. Don’t take that harshly to yourself how i treat you but you two will have to be more careful. She took his hand and stood up.

\- Yes sir. We will...

\- And congrats kid, don’t let me down. He stuffed money roll into her hand and pat her shoulder. - Just don’t spend it all in one go will you?

She felt like stabbing this man was a final part of initiation but what meaned more to her was Harrison’s good word on a job well done. He was like a father figure to her later on that she never had any in her life, not wanting to let him down and help her evolve in this new world she stepped into.

\----

Ian woke her up with a kiss on a cheek as he arrived to her apartment late in the morning. He noticed a small blood smear under her nose.

\- Hey, how was your shift? Are you okay? He looked at her as she woke up a bit concerned about the tiredness on her face. Lucy pulled herself on her elbows towards him and looked him in the eyes. She grinned and kissed him before pulling him to bed to catch few more hours of sleep.

\- I have never been better my dear....


	3. Page 3 - Mindset

It was late afternoon. Lucy just came back from gathering the evidence for the current case but Harrison didn’t look too happy, brushing the chin with his fingers and waiting for her to approach his desk.

\- Do i really need to take these? Lucy rolled eyes at Harrison pulling out new jar of pills from pocket.

-Feit, keep it going and soon i will need to hire a goddamn cleaning service after you. Five fucking bodies in a month? You are suppose to gather intelligence, not make a fucking mess out of them. Harrison said firmly and threw a jar towards her.

\- Not my fault they are such a dicks and they make my job harder. What are they doing anyway, i don’t feel any change after them. She shrugged and sat on the side of his desk.

\- Without them it would have been probably ten instead of five dead people Feit. You got your medical check from the best service down there and it is clear you need to take medicine to focus better on the task, not your stupid impulses or whatever is in that head of yours.

\- Fine. She sighted and pulled out a pill out of jar. - I still don’t get why are they freaking...pink..

\- Don’t get upset Feit, i might have something for you after all. He waved a roll of money in front of her face knowing it will bring her a soft smile.

-This time its from me, not down there so you better don’t let me fucking down, alright kid? She nodded and snapped the money from his hand.

\- To your surprise, i need you to actually kill someone tonight. He handed her a photo of a white middle aged man.

\- Who is he? She looked on the photo and slipped a pill into her mouth crushing it shortly after with her teeth.

\- Now Feit, that is the hard part. No questions, you don’t care who is he. I just want you to pull your boyfriend tonight to the cinema where he will be and get rid of him. I don’t care how.

\- Wait...you want me to kill a person while i’m on a date? This is crazy. She stopped on chewing a pill for a few seconds before throwing her hands to the sides.

\- Crazy? If you would look back on what you did before maybe you would call yourself that. He chuckled and grabbed his glass of whiskey. - Look Feit, i need you on this, i took care of you over these months and still protected your ass even if you fucked up here and there. Don’t tell me you don’t trust your old man with just one side job? He took a sip and looked directly in her eyes, his sight sharp as a tip of a knife.

\- Off...alright. She jumped down from desk and directed herself towards the door but Harrison’s hand on her shoulder stopped her.

\- Hey, kid. He spun her towards him and gave her a fast hug. - I’m proud of you Feit, no matter the small mistakes. Now go. He smiled at her and shooed her towards the door. - And remember Feit, if you feel you cannot handle yourself take that medicine! Its an order! He shouted after her.

As the door shat he took the handset of the telephone and pulled it to his ear.

-Yes its Harrison, they are working perfectly, she will be ready in no time sir, you will see tonight.

\-------

\- Babe, you look gorgeous but i have to ask you something. Ian looked around at all new decorations around the room and amount of boxes with expensive clothes and shoes falling out of the wardrobe while sitting on the bed. - Where did get money for all of that? I don’t mean to be nosey but i don’t remember you getting paid this well at court.

\- Apparently looking at blood and guts instead of documents does indeed pay better. It did sound almost like a truth but Ian and Lucy had two different things in mind on that response. She was preparing herself to go out with Ian, standing in front of a tall mirror in a cherry-red pattern dress, brushing her long blond hair.

\- I think you will be the main star in the cinema looking like that. He smiled at her and pushed himself up from the bed. - Hey..i’m happy you are doing this good. She looked at him, her face softened, feeling like she doesn’t deserve him but being too afraid to lose him. Just love and care for nothing in exchange.

\- Let’s go or we will miss the movie. Beside after movie something better might come eh? She winked and him and grabbed his hand while leaving the apartment, throwing the jacket over her shoulders.

\--------

The cinema was built in an old small theater, with red carpet and seats. Lucy could almost camouflage with all the redness and gold in the building. As they were looking for their sits she was scanning the room for her target. She spotted the man as Ian stopped and pointed towards their sit. They were sitting right next to him and his pregnant wife.

\- Fucking great...Lucy mumbled under her nose but smiled softly at the couple as they sat. She looked with a corner of her eye on the woman, feeling a hesitation forming in her mind. - I don’t even know who he is fuck....and wife..kid, why Harrison? Ian pat her on the arm.

\- Hey babe, you okay? You look worried. Ian pulled the hair behind her ear.

\- I think i’m just getting a headache, don’t worry hun. Luckly i took pills. Lucy smiled at him and pulled a pink pill from the bottom of her bag along with a bottle of water.

\- Excuse me but when does the movie start? The woman sitting next to them asked.

\- I think in around ten minutes, m’am. Ian responded while Lucy was drinking the pill down.

\- Oh thank you. I will just go to the toilet before it starts honey. You know how it is when baby kicks in. She stood slowly and carefully from the chair and squeezed out between chairs towards the bathroom. 

Lucy was patting her finger against the chair arm thinking how to do this in the cinema full of people with the man sitting right next to her but looking at his wife leaving the main room the idea sprouted in her head.

\- Uh...excuse me. Lucy leaned towards the man and whispered. - I know its non of my business but i think your wife would appreciate you going there with her. You know...just to be sure she is alright. Lot of stairs and so on...might be slippery looking how they cleaned recently. The man looked at her with concern but took her word of advice actually and went after his wife. 

Lucy pulled a lipstick container from the bag and stood up not so long after the man left. - Ian, guard this bag with your life, its your job afterall. Lucy joked and walked away.

\- You too? Jezz, okay. Just be fast. It starts in five minutes.

\--------

Lucy eyeballed the inside of a men bathroom from the hallway as people were leaving, pushing the door wide open. Her target decided to eventually go in too looking how his wife was taking her time. She was focused, feeling the strange feeling of adrenaline kicking in and all the back thoughts leaving her mind. He was alone and his wife was still occupied, now or never. The movie started in the same time, loud noise coming as an echo to the hallway, dumping any other sound. She rolled the lipstick up but instead of make up the sharp blade raised from it. She slipped swiftly through the door as it got empty at that moment. Only him and his wife on the other side of the hallway.

\- Hey lady, this is....Arghhh!

Lucy was not wasting time. She stabbed him again and again in the chest holding his throat as tight as she could and pushed him towards the last cabin. The iris in her eyes widened, her breath fast, soft smile showing on her face as she pushed the man down from her blade. 

\- W...why? Who..? His body was leaning over the toilet, the essence of life slowly leaving with his last breaths.

\- No hard feelings, i’m just doing my job..and..i don’t care. She wiped her blade with his chemise and pulled a pair of buckets, shoving his legs in to hide his body from the sight from under the cabin and making sure he won’t fall from the seat.

\- Was...it..Har..Harrison...? Dear God....what did..he do to you. The man managed to speak out last of his words before his eyes closed.

-He took care of me. Lucy took a sign “out of order” from the other cabin and hanged it on the other one. She did pick the right dress for an ocassion indeed as the droplets of blood managed to blend in with the red-cherry pattern on her dress. She left in a hurry rolling the blade back in container. 

\- As she took a corner back towards the main room she heard his wife coming out behind her.

\- Excuse me lady. Lucy stopped, biting her lower lip but turned shortly after to her with a smile.

-Yes? Can i help you?

\- Would you mind helping me go back to my seat as it got a bit darker there? I just don’t want to worry my husband and we sit next to each other anyway.

\- Of course m’am, we wouldn’t want to you to slip on these stairs right? Lucy joked and offered her an arm. They arrived back to their sits but her husband wasn’t there.

\- Of course, late as always. Ian shook his head but gave her a kiss shortly after.

The woman was looking around, worried where is her husband gone. Lucy pretended to be to busy with the movie and leaned her head on Ian shoulder dropping the lipstick back into the bag. The feeling of guilt was blocked in her, her emotions flattened by the chems pretending nothing happened few minutes ago and the sanity of her mind shaping away.

\- Job is done, target took down, clean this time, no mistakes. She was even slightly happy knowing Harrison won’t be angry this time, maybe even proud. Although she was still pondering on the man last words but shook it off looking at the fat roll of money in her bag. It was all wrong but became her new good.


	4. Page 4 - One Way Ticket

\- That surprise better be good after last evening...

It was still early morning. Lucy almost ran towards the office through empty and silent streets trying not to spill the coffee from the cups. People around just starting to open their shops and single deliveries arriving.

\- Easy there honey. He has a guest. Shanice looked at her catching the breath as she stormed into the reception and looked at the clock. -Wow, you are actually earlier this time, unbelievable.

\- Guest? Not a client? He actually has guests? Lucy rolled her eyes in a surprise and leaned against her desk. - Also isn’t it a bit too early for a visit?

\- Well...depends. After what happened last evening. She smiled at her raising the eyebrow. The door opened and the voice of Harrison and a woman could have been heard through the hallway.

\- Also in your place i would probably...wait somewhere else, trust me. Shanice nodded towards the row of cabinets. Lucy looked at her weirdly but went and awaited behind them. The woman she met last time in a cinema, her husband who Lucy killed in a bathroom, just came out from the hallway, leaning on her boss arm, smiling and crying at the same time as they were walking towards the exit.

\- I will help you Clara, be it money or help at home, name it. I’m here for you, just give me a call. And i will make sure we find those responsible. I promise. Harrison said and brushed the woman arm and gave her a short kiss in the forehead.

\- Thank you...i didn’t mean to bother you that early but it all happened so fast and...She brushed the tears off her cheeks and took her jacker from the hanger.

\- Don’t worry, please. I hope i can still come for a dinner, you shouldn’t be alone, especially not right now. Harrison pointed at her belly and smiled warmly. Even Shanice couldn’t believe he could smile like that. He looked at her leaving and then looked at the two cups of coffee left at the desk.

-Feit, what did i tell you about covering tracks after you. He looked towards the cabinets where she was standing. - Hope you didn’t forget sugar this time.

\- You know that woman? What is she doing here? Lucy looked at him confused and grabbed the cups, following him after to the office.

\- Of course i know her. I almost married her back in times. Harrison hold the door for Lucy as he entered first. - Hope you didn’t forget the roll...

Lucy sighted and pulled the paper bag from under her jacket with a bunch of sweet rolls. - What happened then?

\- Let’s say..he stole my place and i just got it back. Lucy opened her mouth to say something but decided to just close it back knowing Harrison already said a lot knowing him.

\- Beside i never liked how he treated her so..thanks to you kid i will be having a dinner and this time not in the office. He took a bag and threw it on his desk snatching one roll before. Lucy still looked confused.

\- Ok, nevermind...i’m just glad she..won’t be alone after all..i did there. Harrison raised his eyebrow at her as she said this.

\- Did you take your medicine today morning? He asked.

\- Yes.....almost choked on it while rushing to come here. What’s the big surprise that needed me at this hour here? She lied and avoided the further conversation.

-Right. Harrison pulled two colorful tickets from his pocket. - We are going to Nuka World today kid.

-Wha...why? Lucy squinted her eyes on him not sure if to feel offended or excited by the idea. She was still young but not that young anymore.

\- I bet you never had a chance as a kid. Move Feit, i have a dinner later. Harrison threw her a keys to his car. - Your time to drive. You had enough lessons.

\--------

Lucy looked almost funny, only her head visible from behind the car wheel but she managed to arrive at the Nuka World parking without crashing them both.

\- Its so....bright and colorful. But..still, why did we come here? You want me to go and mass shoot people at the rollercoaster or what? She leaned the side of her head on the wheel as she parked and looked at him, with a pinch of bitterness on her face.

-Feit, it is not always about choping people to pieces. He sighted and pulled a small envelope with a gift ribbon on it. - Yes, i do want you to do something here but it is just a small drop, nothing else. Mostly Feit, it is a children day and i wanted you to take a day off to relax and experience some...fun, nothing else. Harrison looked at her calmly and shook her arm.

\- But i’m not a child anymore. Lucy pouted, still grumpy a bit.

\- Well..to me you are. C’mon kid. You deserve this. And when u finish the job you can spend all what’s in the envelope here plus something extra. Harrison waved the reward in her face and pulled a smile.

\- Ugh..fine. She pushed herself from the wheel and left the car.

\--------

\- Hmm its not as bad as i thought. Lucy was sitting with Harrison on a bench in Kiddie Kingdom biting on a cotton candy pretty impressed so far with a place and tryin all the sweets around, almost forgetting her task.

\- Alright, you see that guy? Harrison pointed towards the tall man with a glasses walking along with his son.

\- Yes, what do you need me to do? Harrison handed her a very small chip barely a size of her thumb.

\- He’s from Vault Tech and i need to talk to him about some serious shit and i want you to make sure that chip will come back home along with his son while u two gonna be together for few minutes.

\- You want me to stuff this is his ass in the park full of people? She looked at him , snarky, licking the remains of cotton candy from the stick.

\- You are the expert Feit. And be friendly, we don’t wanna scare him. He snatched the candy stick from her hand and threw it to a trash next to the bench.

\-------

\- Oh..sh..I mean, hello Harrison. What brings you...here? The man opened his eyes widely but smiled at the same, pulling a hand out to greet him. 

\- Well, hello Victor. Just taking a day off, even brought my kid along heh... How’s job? Harrison shook his hand firmly and looked down at Lucy.

\- Ye...right. How about you and me gonna leave the adults to their boring talks for a moment and we gonna go shoot some....aliens! Lucy smiled at the boy and offered him a hand.

\- Go on with a lady, i will be right back. Victor said to his son and walked away with Harrison pulling a very worried face.

\-----

\- Hey....you are too good or you cheat! Lucy was not giving a boy a break when it came to killing a colony of plastic aliens with a water gun, passing in the background in a decorated booth.

\- Oh don’t be such a pu...loser. She bit her tongue. - You almost beat me this round. And since i don’t need all those tickets i can pick a reward and maybe even let you choose. She teased him, waving a roll of tickets in her hand.

\- I want Jangles! Pleeease? He sighted and looked up to her, defeated.

She gave the tickets to the man at the booth and pointed towards the space monkey. - The biggest one please. Lucy slipped a chip from her pocket and hid it in her hand as she was taking the plushie.

\- What do you say? She teased the boy one last time while forcing and shoving the chip under the puppet arm behind her back.

\- Thank you? Can i have it now? He strechted his hands forward.

\- Yes you can. You need to practice more with your dad if u want to beat the other kids. She finally gave him a puppet. - Now..lets find your dad while we snatch some more cotton candy. She slowed her step as the boy struggled to see where he was going while carrying jangles, almost his size, nearly covering him whole. 

\------

Finally, she saw Harrison coming out of the crowd towards them, brushing something red from the jacket. She looked at him questionable.

\- You had a good talk? Where is Victor? Lucy asked him, pointing with her eyes on the stain thinking of the worst.

\- He is there, grabbing some juice. He pointed in the crowd. - And that...is just juice that some kid spilled on me. He shook his head at Lucy as she let the boy run back to his father.

\- You think i’m some kind of murderous bastard all round the clock eh? Jesus Feit. Have some faith in your old man, i just needed to talk to him. You planted the chip?

\- Yes, its in a puppet. He wanted it pretty badly so it will sure be going back home with them. Lucy offered him a napkin as he was keep on brushing the stain with his thumb.

\- Thanks kid. He took a napkin and gave her the envelope. - Enjoy your evening with what’s his name....Ian? He will take you back home.

-Wha...wait. What is this? She pulled out two invitation to Fizztop restaurant and looked at Harrison with a concern. - I didn’t invite him...

\- Well, i did, in your name. You think i don’t know about your boyfriend? Like i said, you deserve a day off and since you spend almost every evening with him it would be a shame to miss it here in the best restaurant on the top hm? He brushed his fedora from the dust and slowly walked away.

\- Wait, why are you doing this? Being all nice today and...arranging my evening like that? She stopped him. - Is Ian in any danger?

\- No, he isn’t our concern at all. Look Feit. I might be a bad person in your eyes, but i do care about you and you deserve a day like that. Enjoy your evening kid. Clear your head, rest, and we meet tomorrow in the office. He pat her back and walked off, passing by Ian and saluting to him. Ian saluted back and looked towards her questionable as he approached her.

\- You are catching a criminal clowns in a amusement park now? He leaned down to kiss her.

\- Something along..these lines. Good to see you. She kissed him back and looked up towards the patio at Fizztop. - Tonight we eat in style i guess...

\-----

She was indeed relaxed, no necessary or doing other questionable things. Felt like a normal job. As they were sitting at the table, talking and laughing she gave a second look in the envelope. When Ian left to the bathroom she pulled out a crampled note. She looked around and slowly opened it under the table. A pink pill was attached at the bottom of it.

“Last lesson Feit. You might think that if you don’t spill blood you are not a killer but even the evidence and information you are pulling can prove...deadly. You will see, not only a knife in your hand makes you a weapon. It’s all about who you trurly are and accepting it. You know you are a psychopa...”

She didn’t finish the last word and looked through the window to her side. She saw in the distance a car, catching fire and exploding. It wasn’t a Harrison car but a family van...Victors...

\- Oh my god....She covered her mouth with a shaky hand. There was trurly no way back and since she didn’t take pills that day her head felt a bit clearer. She was scared but had to pull herself one way or another through the rest of the evening. And Harrison had it all planned well. She ripped the pill off the note and looked at it, her mind storming with thoughts but as she saw Ian coming through the door back she shoved it fast in her mouth and drank down with a glass of water.

\- Its getting late. You want to go back? Ian asked.

\- I...would like one more drink if you don’t mind. Then we can go back to your place this time. She crumbled a note in her hand and forced a smile, trying to stay in character till her mind accommodated again to a new terms of life.


	5. Page 5 - Intervention

After the last revelations in Nuka park, Lucy was a bit more shaken than usually, skipping her way to the Harrison’s office and going straight home. Lost in thoughts, hearing only the clanking of her heels on the stairs when climbing up to her apartment, thinking how long she will be able to keep Ian in a safety net of lies and secrets that she weaved around them. As she turned the key in a lock and opened the door, taking the bag off her shoulder and throwing it on a bed she spotted Harrison, siting in the corner, resting his elbows on the armchair, crossing his fingers and waiting for her.

\- Wh...why are you in my apartment?! I won’t even ask how did you enter.

She wasn’t sure if to just run or stay still but after a short pause she did close the door behind her and turned to him. Harrison took off the fedora as he stood up.

\- Since you didn’t show up in my office and i don’t remember giving you any free days recently i had to check up on you, kid.

He walked up to her, his heavy boots almost creaking the wooden floor panels. Lucy took one step back as he approached her but noticed he only wanted to hand her the fedora. She took it gently from his hand and placed it on the hanger.

\- Uhm...coffee, tea.. err whiskey? She directed him to the table, nervous but keeping her manners on point.

\- Too early for whiskey Feit, coffee will be fine. Now, what’s bothering you? He hanged his brown long coat around the kitchen chair and sat down, putting his pistol on the table.

\- Not to complain or anything, i don’t mind the job and the pay is really good but...

The steaming pot of coffee was shaking in her hand as she was pouring it into the cups.

\- But? Cmon Feit. I didn’t leave the office just to have a coffee.

\- I just have a feeling like i start to be involved more in your personal matters, Sir, rather than what i was suppose to do. She took the cups and put one in front of him.

\- Is that a problem for you? He pointed at the sugar in the cabinet.

\- No...i don’t know, it felt easier just getting the data without killing so many people, not knowing anything about them. She took the sugar bowl and sat down across the table. - When i come back here and track everything back it makes me think...

\- Maybe you shouldn’t think so much then. He interrupted.

\- Hmpf...

\- You can live like that, of course. But i showed you the truth because maybe at some point the safety wall won’t hide everything and it would just crush you, kid. He blew the steam off the coffee cup and took a sip. 

\- And what about these special jobs? Why can’t you just do them on your own, Sir? - she asked, her confidence a bit more steady.

\- Because, me showing up at any place that has a corpse involved is not good for my already shaken reputation, Feit. On the other hand you have a clean file and you blend well. I can trust you with the job as oppose to my recruits before.

\- You trust me that well already? She looked rather surprised.

\- I do and i no matter how i treat you sometimes, i care about you, Feit. He raised his face from the cup, his face softened.

\- You do? Why...?

\- I almost lost everything but with your help i got part of it back, Clara... it means a lot, your obedience, your skill, you may be chaotic but so far you are the best i had. He stood up from the chair and approached her. She looked up at him and slowly pulled herself up aswell to face him. Without his coat he looked much thicker, with a posture closer to an office worker rather than a retired field policeman.

\- So..do you want to continue this? It would be a shame to lose you, kid, mostly for me. He put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance and looked her in the eyes, the way a loving father looks at his daughter. It was something she was secretly longing in her past as a child. An arms of a loving parent, safety and warmth surrounding you from any harm the world could offer like an impermeable shield built from pure love and desire to protect.

\- I do... Sir. She nodded at him but her face still wearing the worried look. He noticed it and sighted.

\- Are you sure? Because if you still have doubts or issues with memories after the jobs just tell me and i will take care of it. He smiled at her with a corner of his lips and patted her arm.

\- I’m sure and...thank you, Sir, for not giving up on me. She lost some tension and smiled softly back at him.

Suddenly the wheels of a car stopping abruptly at the building took their attention away. They steeped to the side of the window, carefully peeking from behind the curtain. A bunch of men, dressed formally stepped out of the car and looked up towards her apartment window.

\- Vault Tech...they ain’t here to talk, im sure of that. Harrison grabbed his coat and took the pistol from the table.

\- Shit, they are here for me? She kneeled at her bed and pulled another pistol from hidden panel underneath.

\- Not you, me. And i’m sorry Feit but that will be necessary.. He approached her fast and pulled a syringe with two vials attached to the sides of it.

\- What..? Wait, wait! She almost panicked but before she could take a step back he caught her by the arm and pushed to the wall forcing a needle in her chest.

\- No time Feit. Just breathe and take it all in, kid, trust me. She dropped to her knees, shaking as he stepped back, the syringe stuck in her chest. The feeling of anger and fury wanting to be released started to pump into her as she pulled it out and stood up slowly.

\- That’s it kid, now lets give them a warm welcome. Harrison flipped the hat in his fingers and put it on back, only his grin now visible from underneath it, waiting for the guests to arrive.

The steps could be heard, gathering in front of the door. The crack of the lock mechanism caught their interest as the ice started flowing out of the hole and taking in all the structure of it, finally cracking on a impact as they kicked the door open.

\- There he is, back to the lab with him where he belongs! One of the man directed from the hallway. They were not using an oridnary guns but the ones that were releasing an icy blue wave, freezing everything in its range.

Harrison turned around, his coat reflecting the bullets as he pulled yet one more gun from under his coat. Lucy was neither wasting time, pumped with fury she assisted herself with a kitchen knife along the pistol. Furnitures and objects were cracking upon impact with bullets and people being kicked and pushed around the apartment. As she swinged towards one of them her hand got frozen to the wall.

\- Shit. She stopped trying to force her hand out as the gun got pulled to her forehead. Harrison noticed it and stopped as only two of them were remaining in the room along with the leader, wearing a black surgical mask around his face, only his wrinkled pale skin showing from under it and a sign on his arm looking like a human silhouette on a circle. 

\- Harrison, so you did decide afterall to take business in your own hands. Even got yourself a sidekick, unbelievable. He studied her for a moment and turned to him. - But you crossed a line in a park and we won’t let it slip. He pulled a rifle from a case he was holding, looking like charged with electricity and pointed at him. Harrison just stood and glanced at her before he pulled a trigger. The energy of it and sparks surrounded him, dropping to the floor in pain, smoke coming out of his skin as seconds were passing.

With each second Lucy anger was growing seeing her Boss being down and slowly burned and with it the drugs were kicking in even faster. She finally snapped her hand from the ice, crushing it in a fist on the guards head. The leader turned and fired at her but she managed to dodge it, her moves faster than usually, almost phasing.

\- Of fuck it, i’m too old for games. He pulled a grenade out, zapping with shocks in his hand and threw it in the middle of the room, its impact reaching every corner and stunning her in process.

\- Eh, kids these days, always disturbing grown men with their business talks. He pulled a regular gun from under his coat and shot at her chest. - What a shame, indeed.

He pointed towards her head as she was laying down, pushing a palm to the wound and looking up at him. What a man didn’t spot tho was Harrison, growing behind his back, smoke still coming out of his body and eye shining from under his hat, hidden in a shadow of a burned skin. He wrapped his hands around his neck and snapped it, redirecting the gun away from her, pushing his body to the side.

\- Not bad kid and don’t worry about that. He pointed at her chest and directed her to stay still down. -You will be fine in no time. 

\- Your skin Sir, it doesn’t even bleed, how? Even if he was fully covered she could notice it, especially at his face. One side of it almost reaching a black shade, his pupil shining awkwardly bright.

\- Let’s say i have been through a lot Feit and grew a thick skin. He turned away before she could have a better look when pulling herself up slowly, surprised the bullet didn’t wreck her as bad as she thought. 

\- We have some cleaning to do and you will need a new place. Also...that whiskey, its still there? He chuckled and shat the door, or what was left of it.


	6. Harrison's Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As Lucy left the office late evening Harrison leaned on his chair and looked at her through the window next to his desk making sure she ain’t coming back. He sighted, his mind drifting 20 years back when he was just a regular man with regular job and family...”

\- Harry, are you sure its a good idea to take him with you on a patrol? Clara asked, her voice filled with doubt as she was standing in the door looking at Harrison carrying the small wheelchair in one hand and his 6 years old son in his arm.

\- He can’t just sit all day at home. He needs to see something else from time to time and spend some time around with his dad, don’t you think, son? The boy cheered and nodded at him, his legs wiggling to the side like a one from puppet.

\- Just...please, be careful Harry....

\- Don’t worry, i won’t let anything happen to him, i promise. He opened the door of his police car and carefully put his son on the back seat, wrapping the seat belt around his waist. 

\- Be back soon. I love you. Clara waved at them as Harrison packed the wheelchair in the back seat. As he looked downwards he spotted a small leak and stain on the street from his car.

\- Crap...probably got damaged after last hassle with that gang. Gonna stop at the garage on the way back. He sighted and sat at the drivers chair, adjusting his mirror to see his son as he slowly drove off.

\------

\- Once we are done with the patrol we will stop at the park, grab some ice cream? He looked in the mirror to see his son’s face brightening at the sound of these words as he wasn’t able to respond due to his brain damage. - Good boy, one day you will have so much to say your tongue won’t keep up with all the words. As he was driving he spotted the officer in the alley where shooting happened last evening.

\- Wait here a moment, i will be back in a moment. Harrison pulled the car on the other side of the street and stepped out. As he walked towards the alley he noticed the man was gathering something around and putting it in a plastic bag.

\- Officer, what are you doing here? The place got cleaned last night. He asked.

\- Ah shit, Harrison, don’t sneak up on me like that. He stuffed the gun deeper into the bag and hid it under his coat. - Just making sure boys gathered everything, orders from the up.

\- I see...and what did you find? He looked suspicious at his hand stuffing the bag deeper in his coat.

\- Just a bunch of bullet..shells. Nothing that should concern you. As he started explaining and looking for excuse a man with covered with a black hood showed up behind them, his face hardly visible from under the shadow.

\- You set this up, you bunch of corrupted assholes, we were just defending ourselves! The hooded man pulled a gun and pointed towards the officer but Harrison was faster and already pointed his gun aswell.

\- Get out of here before we shoot you! Officer shouted.

\- They started the fight and attacked the patrol! What are you talking about? The drop of sweat slided down the Harrison’s forehead as he responded.

-Oh its that what they told you? You are blind like everyone else. The man spotted a car parked behind and started walking backwards towards it, still pointing a gun at them.

\- What are you waiting for? Shoot his fucking ass! Officer ordered slowly losing his patience as Harrison was just walking towards him.

\- We can’t just shoot people like that in the daylight on a street, officer! Harrison snapped at him.

The man hid himself behind the car as the officer lost his nerves and took the gun from Harrison’s hand firing at the car.

\- Stop! Don’t shoot! My son’s in there!

\- I don’t care, i’m not letting this fucker spit out anything out of his mouth. With the next bullet that hit the car the leakage caught up on a spark caused by its traction and started a fire.

\- No! Harrison didn’t waste time, putting aside everything else he ran towards the car, grabbing his son in the hands but the last thing he remembers is just more fire, covering them whole and the pain of his body sending him into unconscious state.

\-----

As he slowly woke up he couldn’t feel anything, just the image of a lab around him from behind the glass tube.

\- What the hell is going on...where am i? He tried to feel anything from his body but as the view sharpened in front of him he spotted his corpse, lying on the surgical table, half burned, surrounded by a group of scientists in white coats wearing the Vault-tech symbols on their backs.

\- Sir, looks like he’s responding. One of the young man from the group ran up to the older one, wearing a black mask around his face.

\- Good, that means the energy of his soul was enough to power up that synth. Do you know what that means? A machine with a soul? He asked the younger one but he was just nodding slowly, holding a bunch of folders, pressed to his chest.

\- Immortality young man. Something that might just save us in the incoming war. He sighted with a satisfaction and walked up to Harrison’s body, looking down at it. - Make sure to wipe the memories or he will enter into a shock that might ruin all our work.

\- But...is it ethical, sir? Young man asked, his hands shaking as the sharp eye of his boss glanced at him.

\- You are a scientists of a Vault tech so better forget that word while you can still work here. Ah and don’t forget to deal with what’s left in that family, no one can know. He ordered.

As everyone left it was just Harrison and the youngster left in the room, last button to push to finish the job.

\- Clara....my son. Harrison looked down at his body, his hands having a metallic skeleton shape as the rest of his body when he looked down, unable to shed a tear. - I promised...

\- I’m sorry...The man walked up to the button in front of his tube but before his finger managed to press it the impact of a broken glass sent him flying backwards. Harrison’s consciousness took over, his confusion mixed with rage to take action and protect what’s still left lead him to his body.

\- I can’t stay here! What do i do....i need to get out but..not like this. As the young man looked up at him, scouring through the files, looking at the machines and over the body desperate to take actions and too focused to even realize what became of him, he decided not push the alarm, some guilt and humanity left in him told him to help him, to do what’s right.

\- I can give you back your look but it won’t be as real and you have to escape on your own or...they will kill me. He said while slowly walking up to him as the synth calmed down, turning around to look at him, its face structure struggling to show emotion of sadness and remaining hope.

\- I didn’t ask for this, why...why didn’t they save my son instead. I would rather be dead rather than turned into some...twisted experiment. He turned back, clenching with metallic fingers to the table, looking down at his lifeless body and thinking of the only persons that’s left, Clara. - I don’t know what’s going on...what is all of this..but i need to protect her. Do it. Give me back my body and lead me the way out.

\-------

It was late night on the streets at the outskirts of the town as Harrison was running through the forest, trying to escape from the Vault Tech security, dressed in just the patient hospital clothes but having his skin back hanging onto the metallic skeleton he became, powered by the desire of his soul just to get to Clara at this moment. The guards were fast, their flashlights almost catching him in its reach. He finally managed to get out of the forest but running at the open street was a bad idea in the state he was looking and having a bunch of men not so far behind. He decided to jump over the fence, spotting a small wooden house built on a tree in a garden he didn’t hesitate one second second and climbed up to it to hide. As he reached the top a small girl with a blond hair and amber eyes looked at him, surprised, sitting in the corner.

\- Shh... He pulled a finger to his lips as he slowly crouched inside. - Do you mind..if i hide here for a while? I’m in a little trouble right now, please? 

\- Will you hurt me? The girl whispered, curling at the corner and hiding in the shadows.

\- No..no. I only need to stay here for a moment or other people will hurt me, again. He raised his hands and leaned against the wall as he sat down.

\- Ok..u can stay..i guess. Why are you dressed like that? Are you sick, like my mom? She asked, curiously looking at him.

\- I might be, i just don’t know what’s wrong with me but i will figure it out.

\- That’s what my mom says at times when she’s hugging me but then....she acts weird, like not her and i’m scared of her. She slowly crouched out of the corner’s shadow, revealing a beating marks on her face.

\- Oh..my. Did she do that to you? His face even if with mechanical structure managed to show an emotion of sadness.

\- No...but the man she is meeting with..when she doesn’t act like my mom does. What’s your name...mister? She asked, hugging a teared up bear in her arms.

\- I’m...i..am Harrison. And you? He crouched deeper towards the shadows to avoid the flashlights reaching the entrance.

\- Heyyyy! I’m trying to sleep in here! She pulled her head out of treehouse and shouted at the patrol outside of the fence, looking around the area. As they walked away she turned back to him and sat across. - I’m Lucy.

\- Nice to meet to you and thank you for helping me. He smiled softy at her, releasing a deep relaxed breath. - Could you possibly...get me some clothes, i don’t want people to think i’m....sick, you know?

\- I could....but... can you do something for me? She looked towards the window of the house, her mom and the man arguing inside and fighting. - Make him disappear, please. Her eyes dropped tears as she heard a slap and broken glass from distance.

\- Disappear like...forever? He asked, surprised at such a request but her face and wet eyes shining at him in a need of help moved some parts inside of his body.

\- Its...the right thing to do and i will do the right things too when i grow up and will be stronger. Please, mister. She brushed her tears away and brightened up as he started climbing down the house. Lucy’s sadness turned into a smile, her eyes widened looking down the treehouse like at the magical show as the man walked out of the house and got caught in a smoke black tendrils flying from Harrison’s body, his eyes pupils shining in the darkness consuming his victim whole till he was no more.

\- What...happened. His mind snapped back noticing just a pile of dust in the grass.

\- You did it mister! Lucy cheered as she jumped down the treehouse and ran up to him.

\- What am i? He raised his hands, looking down at them as the smoke slowly got sucked up back into him.

\- You protected my mom and me...so i think you are a protector, sir. I will get you clothes. She gave him a fast hug and turned around disappearing inside the house.

\- Protector....His thoughts drove back to an accident, the fire, his son.

\- I promise...i will fail no more.


End file.
